Dumpster Dive
by kaigu
Summary: Kurt never knew he would be faced with the task of getting his past tormentor out of the dumpster for once. Eventually slash Puck/Kurt.


I don't own glee, or its characters, although I wish I did.

Kurt walked towards the school hoping that he would avoid being thrown into the dumpster; his cloths were new and he would just die if they got ruined. Walking past his least favorite part of the school's campus; the dumpster across from the entrance. As he walked he could hear faint noises coming from inside the disgusting bin. Kurt groaned inwardly as he headed to the dumpster. The lock on the lid had been shut and jammed inside was a stick to keep the person inside unable to open it.

Sighing Kurt removed his messenger bag from his shoulder and set it away from the dumpster as well as his jacket. Taking a deep breath he pulled out the stick and lifted the lid, as he did so the late bell rang. The lid creaked open and the scent of garbage and rotting food meet his senses making him gag slightly, he was in his own opinion almost immune to the smell although he would admit that it was totally different from the outside and ten times worse when they close the lid.

Looking into the bid caused Kurt to gasp. In the bin lying there with his eyes shut tight, and face green was Noah Puckerman. Kurt knew that look; he had it himself many times, usually after a pasta day at lunch when the dumpster had the squishy substance under you, that was the worst. Looking closer at Puck, Kurt noticed that he had tear running down his face, 'must be the first time he has been put in there' he thought, clearing his throat to get Noah's attention.

Brown eyes burst open quickly, a wild look in his eyes, one of panic and shame with a hint of fright. Not five seconds later the look was forced from his face.

"Hummel" he said, not making any attempt to move or to wipe his face.

Kurt nodded a look of pity on his face. "What are you doing in here?" he asked leaning over the edge, not caring that his clothes may get ruined by leaning on the side.

Puck glared, but the look was too tired to have any effect, although not much Puck had ever done to the smaller male. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked not looking at Kurt.

"Why are you in the dumpster?" he asked "or are you so stupid that you forgot why you got put in there?" he added. His blue-green eyes were challenging Noah; daring him to prove Kurt was wrong.

Puck sighed, his eyes shining. "I don't even know. I guess I deserved it, I mean, come on," he said. His voice was breaking and he was trying to hold back a gag from coming out of as he talked.

"Come out of the dumpster." Kurt said; his voice almost seemed like it was in a song.

"Why? What's the point? I'm not a stud anymore. I can't even scare people. I'm getting walked all over dude!" He said still lying there not making any motion the he did indeed wanted to get out of there.

Kurt sighed, although he was smiling on the inside. He knew that Puck probably didn't know it, but this was almost just as it was in the musical "The Wedding Singer," Kurt playing the role of Julia and Puck as Robby. The only difference was that there was no love interest from Robby to Julia.

"There is a point," Kurt said with sympathy. "Just come out of the dumpster," he said. The bell rang for the end of first period, but Kurt ignored it.

Puck let out a bark of laughter "yeah right" he said shaking his head.

Kurt sighed frustrated. "Don't make me sing Noah Puckerman" he said a pout on his face. All Kurt knew was that he needed to get Puck out of the dumpster it was not safe, clean and only made him smell worse, and make him much more depressed then he already was.

"You wouldn't sing" Puck said back his eyes closed and face blank.

"Do you want to try me?" Kurt challenged.

"Are you questioning my bad-assness?" Puck asked as he sat up.

"Of I will sing you dumb-ass, and if I am going to sing, then I am challenging your quote 'bad-assness'" Kurt said stepping back and clearing his throat.

Puck could only stair at the flamboyant boy preparing to sing shocked.

_"So tonight you made some mistakes, I'll admit you hit a few bumps –but I hate to see you like this, down on your luck, down in the dumps"_ he paused to look at his one man audience.

_"When hope might seem in short supply, you have to move on, you have to try. So come out of the dumpster, it's ok the coast is clear, the cop cars are leaving, channel 5's packed up its crew, so come out of the dumpster I'll be right here waiting for you"_

Puck could only stare at Kurt 'what is he doing?' he asked himself 'is this even a real song? Man that's fucked up songs about dumpsters, only Hummel would think of that.'

Kurt continued with the song, ignoring the fact that Puck did not try to get out of the dumpster as planned.

_"So your back in the dumpster, that's like a metaphor, everyone has a dumpster, a stumbling block you can't ignore, but to fight it makes you stronger, and next time you might stand! So come out of the dumpster, here take a hold of my hand"_ Kurt extended his hand to the larger boy.

With a bemused look Puck shook his head in an 'I can't believe I just got help from Hummel and he sang to me' fashion and grabbed the smaller boy's hand. Kurt's hands were softer than a lot of girls' hands, and Puck had held hands with a lot of girls. Using Kurt as support Puck was able to heave himself out of the dumpster and back onto the ground of the parking lot.

Kurt had a triumphant look on his face, and although he did get what he wanted, he figured why not finish the last few verses of the song. Skipping a few lines that were irrelevant to the situation he began to sing once more.

_"You're out of the dumpster, was that so hard after all? It was only a dumpster, and from here it looks so small. So your back where you started, on your way to success!"_ Kurt held out this word as the ending not, to save himself the embarrassment of asking if puck would sing at his wedding, which they both knew would never happen.

Looking at Puck, Kurt found his face almost unreadable; he had that 'what the hell?' look on his face.

"Was that a _real_ song?" the baratennor asked the soprano.

Kurt nodded, "It's from the musical the wedding singer" he said looking away from Pucks eyes to his fingernails. "And by the way, I think I won our challenge" he said icily.

The taller boys eyes narrowed "what challenge?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you're that stupid" Kurt said his hands on his hips "I mean I knew you weren't the brightest crayon in the box, but I figured you would at least be a mid tone"

"dude, don't ever call me stupid, but I have no idea what the hell you are talking about" he said crossing his arms over his chest menacingly (although he was in no position to be throwing people in to a dumpster when in face but 5 minutes ago he was in one.)

Sighing heavily the brunette shook his head "when I was telling you to come out of the dumpster, and that I would sing to get you out, and you said something about bad-assness or something like that, and here you stand reeking of fashion illiteracy and garbage." He said gesturing to the jock.

Puck made and annoyed sound and a glair.

Kurt smirked triumphantly knowing that he had just won. 'Hummel 1, Puckerman 0' he thought. Winning was one thing Kurt loved almost as much as Marc Jacob's new fall collection.

"What's that look for Hummel?" Puck asked

"This face" he said gesturing to the perfection that is his face "is for the face is for the fact that I am so much better than you. I got you to do something that you didn't want." He said cockily, a smug look on his face.

"How do you know that I didn't want out? That I was just going to get out when I was alone?" Puck asked his voice full of attitude. It wasn't like he wanted Hummel to find him, and if Puck was going to be honest with himself, he would wait to get out with Hummel there, just so he could make sure that Kurt wouldn't go running those pink lips of his that he found Noah Puckerman in the school dumpster.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Because you are to 'cool' to be seen in a dumpster, let alone let _me_ see you in there and risk me running my mouth." He said looking at him not changing his stand on this issue. "Besides what is in it for me if I keep my mouth shut?" he asked "I mean what's going to stop me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Pucks face drained slightly. "You wouldn't dare" he growled.

"Try me, it would be easy" Kurt said. Thinking about it, it would be easy, but he would wait until the right time. Besides, he loved watching Noah Puckerman squirm.


End file.
